


June: Lumos

by ununquadius



Series: A Tribute To The Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Captivity, Gen, Hope, M/M, Mentions of Rape, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: There are three steps from one wall to the other. There is a little window. There is a stinky hole in the floor. There is a closed door. There is darkness. [...]There are monsters. Luckily the monsters don’t live in the cell.But they come. Everyday.





	June: Lumos

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you magpiefngrl for the June 2018 prompt “Lumos” that inspired this fic. <3
> 
> Thank you goldwish for the amazing beta work <3
> 
> Thank you MarchnoGirl for everything! <3
> 
> Hope you like it!

There are three steps from one wall to the other. There is a little window. There is a stinky hole in the floor. There is a closed door. There is darkness. The window is too little to let the light inside. Or fresh air. Remember how fresh air was? He used to like it.

There are creatures. There is the big spider in the corner. There are rats that scurry to the holes in the walls. There are monsters. Luckily the monsters don’t live in the cell.

But they come. Everyday.

Sometimes the monsters bring food. Sometimes they bring nothing. Sometimes they bring a treat that he has to earn. He doesn't want to earn it. He doesn't want the monsters to come here.

They make him do things. Beg. Scream. Feel pain. Bleed.

Sometimes they do things to him. Humiliate him. Insert things in his body. Tear him apart until he breaks.

He lives in fear. He wants out of this. But he can't. The monsters come and he begs, sucks, opens up for them. He thinks that if he's good, if he does as he's told, they’ll be lenient. But it's never enough for them.

He hears the steps outside. He shakes. What they will want this time?

_Please. Something easy._

The door opens. He doesn't understand. This is a new monster. Tall, black hair, angry green eyes. What will he do to him? He begs.

_Please. Don't hurt me. I’ll do anything._

The monster picks him up, with care, and they're out of the cell, out of the corridor, out of the house.

There is a big room. There is a comfy bed. There is a big window.

There is no pain.

This one isn’t a monster. This one is light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is the darkest thing I have ever written and I was a bit nervous about sharing it. Also I wrote it on a bus, and kept glancing at the woman sat next to me in case she looked at my phonescreen and got scared about what I was writing XD


End file.
